Saffron
by pizza frustration
Summary: Rin has had a crush on Len since seventh grade. When a little accident happens, will she finally get to show him how she truly feels? RinLen derp wow! onesided!LenMiku


**SAFFRON**

* * *

_wow illegitimate creeper_

Rin thought desu

as she looked at the wall desu

or was that so the case?

nay

it was the Len. that one who needs a shoe in his face. or maybe in his reproductive organs. but she thought no different

she looked at him through her stubby eyelashes caked with mascara

oh sex machine, she thought

oh lordy sex machine. oh many god of love. who stares longingly at Miku Hatsune's ass. only Rin could dream to have an ass of that size. such roundness. hers is flatness. non-exist. such gone. very nothing. wow.

perhaps then her sex god would gaze longingly at her backside

drool running from his mouth

ahhhhh.

that drool. almighty drool, might she rub that drool all over her body. wait, no. no dirty thoughts in class. that was just unacceptable.

that Len, and his sexy drool, he was the lord of the playing. he had many girlfriend. he was many love. he held the hearts of all the girls in the school desu. of course, but not that annoying bitch Miku desu. so of course he loveth Miku.

ugh, Rin just wants to skin her and crucify her or something. because there are no needs for perfect people. definitely not people like the Miku Hatsune.

or should she say Miku Faggotsune.

heuheuaheuahrhahehahehehehueheuehaurhehuehbe.

and naturally with Rin's butt-ugliness she cannot draw the attention of her beautiful playboy from the grasp of Miku's butthole and his many rabid fangirls.

if only he noticed she stalked him 24/7 including when he was sleeping or having sex wow would he be impressed with the butt-ugly megane bookworm emo sitting in the back of the classroom dreaming of an unlikely future, so very wow

_oh senpai_ yet-not-senpai-because-they're-in-the-same-grade _if only you noticed me_, Rin sighed mentally

and then the bell rang

and she cried because she would have to leave Len's beautiful presence. she will miss his lovely banana scent filling the classroom this weekend. only she can imagine it while spying on him from her secret hidden camera she stuck to his backpack in seventh grade when they used to be best friends OH PLOST TWOST WOWUWUWOPW

but that memory is another story. it isn't interesting.

NOT AS INTERESTING AS WHAT HAPPENED NEXT DESU!

oh em gee.

Rin left the classroom depressed and made way to her locker BUT WHAT!

WHO IS THAT?

THE GODS HAVE ANSWERED HER CALL! OH EM DOUBLE GEE!

she gasped in shock as Len Swagamine of all pepole stood in front of her locker looking SEX.

not sexy. SEX. yes.

he smirked desu and flicked his fringe like justin bieber. her heart exploded. oh em gee. when she came within 2 METRES OF HIM (THE CLOSEST SHE'S BEEN SINCE SEVENTH GRADE!) he said very seductively, "yo gurl let's have a quickie behind E block."

but then she realiseds that he wasn't talking to her!1 he was talking to the girl behind her!11! WHO IS MUKI HASTUNE!1111

Rin was outraged. her bowels nearly exploded (but she contained herself thankfully). still she could not help but discreetly shed a tear behind her thick ray-ban swaggy glasses and cause her makeup to run, making her look like a panda desu.

but to Rin's pleasure Miku laughed in her high-pitched voice and flicked her hair and nearly knocked Len out (SHE WILL GET REVENGE FOR THAT DESU!) and said, "no tenk."

then she walked off, leaving Len with a fallen face.

Rin quickly touched up her makeup and hitched up her skirt desu and unbuttoned her shirt, before striding past Len in the sexiest way possible... which was not very sexy.

he no look. he sobbed. he stared off in Muki's direction.

THIS WAS UNACCEPTABLE.

SUDDENLY RIN PULLED OUT SCISSORS AND SUMMONED SATAN FROM HER PANTIES. AND THEN EVERYTHING WENT BLACK.

* * *

*desu*desu*desu*LINEBREAK*desu*desu*desu*

* * *

she awakened in the nurse's office. it was sunset. she was still unfortunately wearing clothes. covered in blood.

what the fuck did she have her period like shit. ?! but then she noticed the smell of bananas.

Ren Swagamine sat beside her gazing at her like she was the freaking antichrist.

in which she was. well shit.

"you killed my girlfriend now you must pay Lin Fagamine!11desu" Len exclaimed very darkly but Rin thought it was more sexily because Len is the sex when he is the dark like wow.

he yanked off his top, revealing sexy ripped abs. "I WILL TAKE YOUR VIRGINITY!"

**(a/n listen to this while u read to make the moment: /watch?v=BROWqjuTM0g)**

and then they copulated in the nurse's office in front of the nurse. it was like bella and edward's sex. no, it was more intense. IT WAS LIKE ROSALIE AND EMMETT'S SEX. RAGING DRAGON. SUCH SEX. VERY HEAT. MUCH ORGASM. WOWWWWWWW.

their sex was so good that they did it again. and again. and again. 5ever. until the end of time.

so Len and Rin lived happily ever after, and had many Swagamine offspring with serious mutations due to the fact that they were both secretly twins and they share 50% of their DNA which increased their children's chances of having mental disorders and physically debilitating disabilities

so wow.

* * *

I can't believe I wrote this but I did so yeah


End file.
